Battle Pirates Wiki
Latest news CEO warns cheaters Mines and salvs now displayed with different levels Game Information Latest Update June 2012 Updates 3) '''Battle Pirates Update - 28 June 2012 Greetings Captains, We have just released an update that adjusts the numeric (difficulty) values of salvage fleets to be more in line with what level your base should be in order to attack them. The actual functionality of the salvage fleets remains unchanged. The levels on resource mines has also been changed in this fashion. This should help all players, especially new ones, identify which salvage fleets and mines are appropriate for their level. There is a change to the "Victory" pop-up window. It will no longer tell you when you did not receive a blueprint, but you will get notified when you DO get a blueprint. A new achievement system has been implemented with an initial 13 achievements. The graphics for warehouses now more accurately reflect the percentage of how full they are. A loophole for the instant-repair glitch has been rectified. The formula for for converting old levels into new: Old = (New+3)/4 '''2) Battleship and Battlecruiser Update - 15 June 12 Draconian Battleship: the ship has had its maximum tonnage increased by 1000 more tons, increased its built-in missile and ballistic defense by 10%, and provided a 10% bonus to the range of ballistic weapons. Draconian Battlecruiser: the ship has been enhanced with its anti-sub role a bit more clearly by converting all four weapon slots into underwater-capable weapon slots, doubling its built in sonar range, and its maximum tonnage increased by 1000 more tons. There has been some confusion in regards to new text that was added to the post-battle pop-up window. The text states that hulls can be won via blueprints by attacking salvage ships. There are currently no hulls that can be earned in blueprint form from salvage ships. However, that's not to say that there won't be sometime in the future. 1) Fleet Launching Update 14 June 2012 Late last night we issued a small update that alters fleet launching from your base. Ships will now launch further away from the base, which will make it easier to select them. Your fleets will now launch at a fixed position around your base in correspondence with its fleet number. Now, Fleet 1 will launch at the 6o'clock position and each subsequent fleet will launch +36 degrees around the base (clockwise). Older updates For May, 2012 A major update to the game was reased with numerous code changes, graphics updates, and bug fixes. Here is a quick overview of the improvements: *The user interface is more visceral and includes an improved mission log and sonar mini-map. *New world map animations including waves around ships & islands and water shimmer effects *Hundreds of bug fixes *New game soundtrack for your base, world map and combat scenarios. *New environmental art including sunken buildings, coral reefs and trenches *All of the Forsaken hulls have a stylish new streamlined look *Ship weapons fire is more detailed and the shells are more distinct from each other. *All Forsaken buildings are redesigned and have more engaging animations. *Visuals in combat include ship wakes and ship & building explosions *New loading screen art featuring the rival factions of the Forsaken and the Draconian. *Forsaken prize hulls have not been changed to allow the winners to keep their status The update was a bit too large to properly identify all the things that would become broken afterwards however, resulting in community backlash and demands to revert back items that became broken. Kixeye responded immediately with around-the-clock corrections, 5-17-2012, CEO, KIXEYE: AS OF 1:55pm PST - Chat font & color fixed- Chat resizing fixed- Sun shimmer on world map is gone- Health bars gone from walls- Health bars & progress bars moved up to be visible- Health bars smaller and changed colors.AS OF 2:20pm PST- You can now select ships and salvage right next to a baseAS OF 6:00pm PST- Existing ships have been restoredAS OF 10:15pm PST- Warehouse bug fixed- Some loading issues fixed- Battle UI fixed (at smaller resolutions, the health bar will no longer block the screen)AS OF 11:05am PST- fixed refit speedupsAS OF 2:15pm PST- fixed laser targeting issue (actually, laser targeting worked, but ships were still seen as targets while the damage animation was executing)- more some loading issues fixedAS OF 3:35pm PST- old walls are back!!!- updated defensive platformsunfortunately, the updated turrets won't be in until Monday. We are working around the clock on more fixes and changes. Events Battle Pirates: Base Invader V The sea is never calm for long -- it grows restless with rumors of Draconian Commander Maximilian Vassago's plot to end the Forsaken once and for all. He's organizing widespread Outpost construction coordinated to begin on June 21. Do not hesitate. Victory is the only option. Your daily participation in this strike will be rewarded with a Damage Quota Bonus. Ready to bury them beneath the waves? Base Invaders 5 starts June 21st. and ends at 24 Jun 2012 Base Invaders 5 Start Times:** Sectors 1-100: 9am PST; Sectors 101-200: 10am PST; Sectors 201-300: 11am PST; Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST; Sectors 400+: 1pm PST. All players will have 96 hours to execute this coordinated attack. Changes to Base Invader 4 includes:- 1) Level 25 and 28 have a fourth turrent. 2) All central turrent have weapons mounted on them. 3) Fleets in level 28 now do not chase players around the outpost but guard the central turrent. 4) level 28 have 114,000 poimts instead of 144,000 points. 5) Turrents now have some sort of missile resistance panels on them. Battle Pirates: Base Invaders IV Draconian Commander Maximilian Vassago is drunk with power and plotting to mobilize forces from numerous Outposts scattered throughout the open sea. Strike hard. Strike fast. These sites must not become operational. Your daily participation in this attack will be rewarded with a Damage Quota Bonus. Ready to go in for the kill? Base Invaders IV starts May 31st! Base Invaders IV Start Times:** Sectors 1-100: 9am PST Sectors 101-200: 10am PST Sectors 201-300: 11am PST Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST Sectors 400+: 1pm PST **All players will have 96 hours to execute this coordinated attack. What needs Work *Tips and Tricks *Build costs where not yet specified Bold text *Rocket construction and research requirements, usage *Merging information from Resources and Buildings - Resource Producing *Fixing to Specialization attributes, clarifying build and research cost, adding graphics *Specials, put here which weapons they protect against or enhance. *Starter Protection *Explain making a personal photo album of potential farms *Finding farms with gunboat / skirmisher fleet *Ship Rank *Quests *World map zoom out options Latest activity Category:Browse